Escape from the Hyuuga compound
by Vikutooria chan
Summary: Tenten, after turning 16 is sent to work as Neji's personal maid at the brutal Hyuuga Compound. Will she be one of the few to escape or die trying? Nejiten, slight naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't need a disclaimer now would I?

I got this idea from Untitled story.

Tenten, the tomboy, the archer, the blacksmith, the fighter, the perfect shot, the stubborn, or even the let's take a break now, yes, that's me, for how much longer I can't say. I'm going to be a maid at the Hyuuga compound, the Hyuuga are famous for being strict, cruel and very picky about _everything_. Right now, right before I leave, I remember my life. Oh gosh I'm starting to think like a drama queen.

First when I was 4 I found out I was abandoned at the Konoha orphanage when I was 1 without even a last name.

The Konoha orphanage was overall good. They treated everyone good; they made sure we were "happy". They taught us everything we needed to know about the normal world, the ninja world and even the rogue world, I think they do that so they don't feel guilty when they we turn 16 and get stuck in the Hyuuga maid world, if we don't get adopted.

Wow, never realized how simple my life appears or maybe plain is a better word, after all as far as looks go I have plain brown hair tied up in two plain buns with matching plain hazel eyes. The only unique thing about me is my aim that is perfect. Not that it will be useful when I'm a maid.

On the bright side the first week doesn't involve being a maid, just training to be one. I'm sure I'll survive long enough to escape it though, (yes, I do plan on beating the odds and escaping it) it shouldn't to impossible unless I become a personal maid. What are the chances of that! Even though I don't know what I'll do after I escape…

Besides I'll have help from my friends from here who went to become guards there last month, Naruto and Lee. I've missed them a lot since they are my only friends.

"Tenten, they don't like maids who are late before their training even starts!"

"Coming!" Off I go to the first day of hell.

When I got to the freakishly gigantic, ominous and kind of creepy compound the first thing thought in my mind, _I am so going to lost like a zillion times! Wonder if they have maps and maybe a compa..._

"Tenten! You are the youthful new maid! Wow, it's seems like I saw you just yesterday at the orphanage! I have been sent here to escort you to the maid wing."

Leave it to Lee to be happy here. Hey since when did he get that bowl haircut, say youthful and wear s_pandex, GREEN spandex_? He'll probably tell me about it on the way to the maid wing since it looks like a long walk. (The place is HUGE remember)

On the way to my room Lee told me about his new role model Gai, (Ha I was right!) the head guard and how he was his personal apprentice. He also said that Lady Hinata had taken a shine to Naruto and made him her personal guard.

"Tenten this is where the maid wing starts, guards are not permitted past here. Maid 56 or Riku should meet you on the other side and she'll also be your teacher the first week. Bye." And with a sorry smile on his face he ran off.

So in to the maid compound I went....and almost feinted. This is saying a lot since I've never feinted before in my life.

They're all lifeless, with lots of bruises and cuts, wearing the traditional lolita maid outfit! AKA black mini dress with aprons that are frilly except with the Hyuuga maid symbol on them somewhere. (The same symbol that is on Neji's forehead in the manga) So much for surviving long enough to escape, if I have to wear that, I'll commit suicide! Well if Lee or Naruto doesn't stop me.

"Hello, you must be the new maid; I'm the Head Maid, Maid 1,"

I decide to take a good look at her so I can recognize her later, she's older than the other maids, short light brown hair, green eyes that unlike everyone else's that are lifeless, are motherly and warming, a little on the plump side and her dress reaches her knees. Lucky her.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances I'm sorry to tell you that you will only have three full days of training, the rest you will have to complete on your own time since you will be Sir Neji's new personal maid. That is why I am going to train you for the first 2 days. You are only called maid 94 from now on with the exception of me, a few guards and maids, and maybe a Hyuuga if he or she really, really likes you though that rarely happens. Now please follow me. It's ok if you call me by my name, Kimiko miss?"

Crap.

"Tenten. Do you have a map or something of this place? My sense of direction is terrible in buildings." I said and gave her meek smile.

"There are a couple maps but I'm sure I can do something. Your room is right here. I'll be back in a couple minutes with the things you will need"

Crap! Wait did she just say maid 94, there's no way they could get that many maids from the orphanage if all the boys are guards, or even have a need for that many! The one thing I didn't want to become more than a Hyuuga maid was a personal maid! I am so screwed! Well at least Kimiko seems nice, but somehow I think she's one of the few nice people I'm going to meet here.

My room is plain, just a bed, closet, alarm clock, bared window, a small table with a pillow to sit on and a door leading to small bathroom.

"Tenten, here is your uniform, your spare uniform, and list of things you need to know for tomorrow and a map I found. If you leave your room, wear your uniform and do not leave the maid wing without permission, visiting with other maids is allowed. If you do not follow these terms and a Hyuuga sees you, will be punished by them, they rarely only give warnings, so please don't." She said obviously worried at the thought of Hyuuga punishment. Something we agree on.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK."

"I suggest you look at the list I gave you before you leave. Bye. Good luck dear."

So many rules and I haven't even looked at the list she gave me. Might as well look at it.

1)No escape attempts

2)Always wear your uniform

3)Don't ever be late for anything

4)only speak if told to speak not with other maids though

5)No weapons (Geez, take away my fun.)

6)Only talk with other maids when off duty

7)No going past the maid wing when off duty

8)No going out past 8:00pm without permission

...

64. Do not disturb anyone in the compound

...

178. No visiting guards unless told to

...

206. No adding or changing anything on your uniform (Nooooooooo!)

That's it! To many rules, I'm going for a walk. Even if I have to wear that abomination of a uniform! Geez people weren't joking when they said the Hyuuga are picky.

So I got changed, grabbed the map, went out and walked around.

After walking around the maid wing a bit, seeing lifeless maid after lifeless maid, I practically jumped with joy when I saw one maid who wasn't lifeless, so of course I went to meet her immediately without hesitation.

She's extremely beautiful and has long brownish/golden hair that reached her mid-thigh, mysterious crimson eyes and looks about my age.

"Hello, are you the new maid...94 right?"

"Yes, who are you and how come you aren't a zombie?" I'm really WAY to blunt sometimes.

She smiled warmly at me, then replied "I am maid 56 or Riku if you prefer, I got lucky and became Lady Hinata's personal maid. She's the only Hyuuga who treats maids kindly and won't hurt them, and after a while she actually releases her personal maids."

"You can get released?"

"Yes, it's really the only way out of here, for most that is. Considering that the amount of people that have escaped successfully can be counted using only one hand, it's almost impossible to escape."

"Great," I said my voice heavy with sarcasm "in other words I'm stuck being _Sir_ Neji's personal maid forever."

"Nonsense, wait Sir Neji's personal maid." A guilty look goes over her face for a second. "If you're not a zombie after two weeks come and see me again. I'll see if I can help you. I don't have to worry about what happen to me since Lady Hinata would release me if anything happens, much unlike her cousin Sir Neji. Feel free to see me anytime though about anything else, here I can mark my room on your map if you want."

"Please do, you're the only maid I think I'm actually going to be able to talk to."

"Well I have to go to Lady Hinata now so by, what's your name?

"Tenten."

"Kay, Bye Tenten and good luck." And with that she walks away

Leaving me in a much better mood.

I continued walking, while looking at the map. As a result I walked into a person with muscles that remind me of a brick wall and fall.

"Get off of me maid." A calm, deep and masculine voice says.

Of course it's only now I realize that I fell on top of whoever he is, and get up fast to look at him. He is about my age, has long dark beautiful silky brown hair and is drop dead gorgeous and if I think that, me a tomboy, you know it's true and Hyuuga eyes, Crap.

"Crap!" I grab my map "Wait it still says that I'm in the maid wing. Oh, uh, right my apologies Sir..." I say hastily while giving him a meek smile.

"Sir Neji," My face pales as I realize that I'm going to be the guy who I just made the worst impression possible on's maid. "You need to look where you're going, since you're obviously the maid that got here just today and you are in the maid wing as you pointed out so bluntly so I won't punish you. Next time however will never come, right? Speak."

"R-right." Wait did I just stutter? No, No, No, Tenten does not stutter. I close my eyes and shake my head in an attempt to clear it forgetting Neji-cold-stare.

Neji raises a brow at her childish attempt to clear head. _Great, another airhead._ And starts to walks away now that his curiosity about his new maid is settled, of course he now realizes that in the fall he dropped a pen.

Tenten hears footsteps and looks to see Neji walking away and suddenly stop, now that her head is cleared (yes shaking her head to clear it worked) and she's figured out what just happened she gives him a defiant stare.

"Grab that pen maid." He says coldly pointing to a pen on the ground.

She continues to glare at him, not moving an inch.

Not hearing her go to grab it he turns to see her. _Her eyes look tough now, but she'll break fast and be like the other maids soon._ With a mental sigh, he slaps her once on the face.

"Know your place maid! Now grab the pen." He goes to slap her once more to make sure she understands and is surprised to see her block him, still with the look in her eyes unfazed.

"Get it yourself or say it nicely." Tenten retorts, not really expecting either. Figures, why must all extremely pretty guys be rude ice blocks?

Normally most maids break after the realization that they will actually get hurt, some still have the look on their face but comply anyway, a couple faint and even less just stand there being childishly stubborn, once a year or so one verbally fights back, though they have fear in their eyes, but they _never_ fight back physically without fear in their eyes or even block good.

Needless to say he's intrigued, and slightly impressed at this maid so he actually pays attention how she looks and sees a _person _(this realization alone is amazing for a Hyuuga, especially Neji.) He smirks and starts to speak.

"Grab that pen please maid 94" He says just as coldly as the first time. (He doesn't treat people that much better than maids.)

Surprised that he didn't slap her or try to slap her again, she decides to do as he told her to.

And with that Neji leaves and Tenten goes to her room takes off her uniform grabs her P.J.'s (A green tank top and brown sweatpants) and falls asleep after pinning up the rule list on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tenten, Tenten, time to start training!"

I looked at the clock, 4:00 am.

"Go back to bed it's only 4:00am" I mumbled half-asleep.

Kimiko sighs." Tenten you're going to have to get used to waking up at this time every day since your Sir Neji's personal maid and if you have trouble with that there's always the alarm clock. Now get up!"

"No!"

Kimiko pulled the covers off Tenten.

Stupid cold.

"Fine!"

"Good now get dressed and I'll be outside waiting for you."

4 minutes later

"Kay, I'm ready."

"Good, let's get started then. Follow me. You can't always have the map with you. You can learn your way around the maid wing by yourself but I need to show you the Cooking wing, the dining wing, the maids and guards laundry wing, the Hyuuga laundry wing, the location of all the training grounds, Sir Neji's wing, the guards wing and so on."

No wonder this place is so huge they have so many wings, and she didn't even list a quarter of them. Wait I'm supposed to have them memorized! Shoot!

Despite Tenten's state of mind she calmly says. "Kay, let's get started."

Cooking wing: Tenten almost started two fires.

Dining wing: Tenten learned how to serve, though she fell face first to the floor several times when practicing it. (The uniform has high heels.)

Maids and guards laundry wing: The one place where maids can talk with guards, but only a little bit.

Hyuuga laundry wing: Only personal maids go here to drop off the Hyuuga laundry.

The locations of each training ground: Tenten's feet are now sore from walk from one training ground to the next.

Sir Neji's wing:

"Tenten you need to know this wing well because you're going to be his personal maid. That is the reason you will be able to go here anytime you wish to clean and whatever else needs to be done so go explore."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No maid other than Sir Neji's personal maid goes in that wing including myself, don't worry if you see the young master give him a quick bow and continue walking. Go back to the maid wing when you're done"

"Kay."

A whole wing, a big wing, for only one person. Hopefully I won't run into _Sir_ Neji at all. Of course the moment I think that guess who I see? Neji, of course. Think fast, give him a quick bow and avoid trouble.

"Maid 94, tell m me what you are doing in my wing. Speak" Neji said in a monotone voice.

I decide to look him straight in the eyes looking as brave as possible and say in a slightly cocky voice. "The Head maid said that I should know the wing before I start work as your personal maids _Sir_ Neji."

"I see then. Follow me, I will show you my wing." Even though I slapped her, she still speaks so _cocky?_ I mentally sigh, it will be a shame when she becomes like the other maids.

Ok, still going smoothly, nothing to freak out about. Yet. I hate the word yet; it always means that I have to wait for something good or most likely that something bad is going to happen. Either it's still a stupid word.

Amazing! I've so far no know where his bedroom is, bathroom is, spare bedroom is, stuff like that and nothing really bad has happened! That's a first for me since I came here.

"This is where you will find me most of the time, my private training ground."

"Why would anyone need their own private training ground when there are already more training grounds than people? Needy, lazy jerks." I said bluntly without thinking, muttering the last two sentences. Of course though when I did start thinking I added "_Sir _Neji." Stupid bluntness.

He only stared at me, coldly the small amount of expression he showed seemed to one of trying to figure out how to react to me breaking the no speaking unless spoken to rule and I probably broke another one or six similar ones. (They have a lot of almost identical rules.)

Thwack!

Neji, in an instant hits Tenten so hard that she hit's a wall, or rather goes though a Japanese paper thin wall.

"Go back to your room _maid_. I will tell you your punishment later."

Tenten barely notices the Hyuuga standing outside the door leaves and goes to her room.

What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me?

30 minutes later

What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me?

1 hour later

What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me?

2 hours later

What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me?

4 hours later

What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me? What is he going to do with me?

6 hours later

Wow, he really is taking his time. Maybe he forgot! That would make sense after all I'm so plain I'm always forgotten, ignored or underestimated. Great, now my positive thinking is pessimistic.

5.8 milliseconds later

The door opens. Figures, just my luck.

Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji's POV

After my maid left I still stood there stunned, for 30 minutes I probably would have stayed their longer without even noticing my cousin's presence if she hadn't said something."N-Neji, w-what are you going to do with h-her?"

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

"I-I haven't seen you all day and was g-getting worried. Now answer my question."

"I'm not sure yet." I said keeping a monotone voice.

"P-please remember that she's new and doesn't know much better, s-she hasn't even completed training. Y-you were giving her a tour for that very r-reason" Though normally you just let new maids wander around trying to figure out what is what, and when they do something you don't like, you hit them so hard their bones break. Hinata couldn't help thinking.

"I know that Hinata and _may_ take it into account." Most likely will.

" I-I should go before N-N-Naruto realizes that I'm gone and thinks I got Kidna-"

-Somewhere in another wing

"WHERES HINATA! Maybe she got kidnapped!"

Naruto starts freaking out.

-Back in Neji's wing

"B-bye Neji."

Since I'm already here I might as well train.

1 hour later

How do you punish someone without wanting to hurt only punish them? Why don't I want her becoming like the other maids so much?

2 hours later

Aha! I know what I'll do! Now I just have to think of a way so that nobody thinks I'm going soft on her.

4 hours later

Would have been simpler to beat her. Wait I know what I'll say if someone asks me about it! I'm thinking WAY too much about one simple maid.

6 hours later

Well time to go see her.

-Now in the maid wing

"Sir Neji"

"Maid 64 what are you doing up at this hour? Speak."(It was 12:30 pm when Tenten went to her room so it's about 2:00 am-ish)

"Well normally when a maid breaks the rules around you they need to get broken bones, cut and bruises so I was going to treat Ten- Maid 94 wounds right away. I have a pass from the head maid to do so."

"How did you know that Maid 94 broke a rule in my presence? Speak"

"I am Hinata's personal maid, she told me."

"Very well then, you will not be needed to tend maid 94. Go back to your room." I'm rather suspicious of her still though I don't know why, despite the fact that Hinata says there's no reason to be.

Well time to go tell her what her punishment is or rather was. And with that thought he walks through the door.

Tenten's POV (mostly)

Crap, I avoid eye contact, with all the ideas I've been think between the "What is he going to do to me?" There's no way I'm going to show a snob like him fear!

"Maid," said the monotone, cold voice that could only come from Neji. "Look me in eye."

I look up, hoping that he won't see through my false brave face. He has such dreamy eyes…

Neji smirks on the outside but frowns on the inside. Hurting this maid didn't seem like hurting an animal that needed to be trained. (The Hyuuga don't value animals)

Damn him! I hate it when people smirk at me!

The fear in Tenten's eyes is quickly replaced by anger and stubbornness.

Well, she didn't stay scared for long.

"I'm sure by now you must have thought of many ways I can punish you. Next time you step out of line most likely one of those things will happen, but ten possibly one hundred times worse. Do you understand? The _only _reason one those things isn't happening is because you haven't finished your training. Speak."

"I get it." He continues to look at me; no glare is a better word as if I'm forgetting something... "_Sir _Neji."

After that Neji left and Tenten went to sleep...only to wake up at 4:00 am. So about two hours later.

"Tenten, you're not going to actually go into the guards wing a lot but you must know where it is and how to get around in it, just in case. Follow me. Oh and Sir Neji didn't hurt you did he, dear?"

No matter what she says or how she says it, she always seems so motherly.

"Not physically, he only tried to scare me." And succeeded.

Guard's wing

"Over there is where the guards sleep, over theirs where the personal guards sleep, and that's where the head guar-."

A blinding light suddenly appears out of nowhere. Wait it's just light reflecting off some weirdo's freakishly white teeth. Wait there's L-.

"Kimiko! How nice to see you again."

Gai. This has to be the guy Lee talke-.

"Tenten!" And another blinding flash of light.

"Hi Lee." Am I ever going to finish my thought-.

"It is nice to see again, have you seen into Naruto yet?"

"No, Lee."

"Lee, if we talk we're going to be late for training."

"If I am late for training I will do 500 push-ups and 750 laps around the Hyuuga compound!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go Lee!"

750 laps…. But this place is **huge**!

And with one more blinding flash the two disappeared into a SUNSET. It's 4:30 am!

"It's best to ignore the sunset. At some point you will probably have to interact with Hinata's personal guard, Naruto so let's go."

"Tenten!" Why must both people that I know from the orphanage that I'm friends with shout loudly?

I sigh, "Nice to see you Naruto. So how's being Lady Hinata's personal maid going?"

"Lady Hinata," A feint but noticeable blush appeared on his face. "Being her personal is great!" And just like that a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I really need to go back to training so bye."

Naruto, his expression now somber says. "I know you can take care of yourself but still remember me and Lee are always here, Kay?"

"Gotcha."

After that Tenten spent the rest the day learning the basic procedures and such.

That's strange sending me to bed early, wonder why? Well considering how little sleep I've been get- …Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning

"Tenten, wake up."

Huh, that voice isn't Kimiko. It's...... Neji's! But Kimiko said that that she was going to train me for the first 3 days, no she only said that she was going to train for the first 2 days. Wait that means that... Crap!


	5. Chapter 5

"Neji! I mean _Sir _Neji."

Do not say that you're training me. Do not say that you're training me. Do not say that you're training me.

"Maid 1 can't teach you the details of being my maid; I'm going to train you today. Because it's training you can ask questions freely."

"Can you leave so I can get dressed? It should take me no more than 3 minutes, _Sir _Neji."

"Very well then."

The universe must not like me.

In the hallway approximately 3 minutes later

"Maid 94, each morning you are to make sure I'm awake at 5:00am, if I'm not in my room go to my training ground. At that point I will most likely tell you what I want for breakfast. Today I want to have meal #4. Go to the cooking wing, get breakfast and meet me at my training grounds. Now go." Sure hope that she only seems so blank because it's so early.

Picky bastard! I yawn, I'm feel too tired to argue right now, besides I can't escape this hellhole with broken limbs. Despite myself I start grumbling on my way to the cooking wing. "Stupid Hyuuga, It's only 5 minutes after 4...."

Because Tenten was walking away from Neji she couldn't see the smirk on his face as he heard her grumbling.

Looks like Maid 94 isn't a morning person.

Neji's private training grounds

"_Sir _Neji I have your breakfast here."

"Unless it starts to get cold you should wait for me to notice you there."

"Why can't I just say "Breakfast is here."? And have you come over here _Sir _Neji?" I can go by his rules and not get hurt, but I see no reason why I can't try to annoy him with stupid questions while doing so. After all, the only thing I have to do is put everything I want to say into a question. How hard can that be?

"Because then you would be speaking without permission to do so." So you're going to try to annoy me with questions like these. Well if I answer them all you're going to the annoyed one, Maid 94.

After training and about 284 questions later

"Why do you train for so long?"

"So I can become stronger."

"Why do you need to become stronger?"

"So I can defeat enemies."

"Then what's the point of having guards?"

"They're for the younger Hyuuga, visitors, and maids and so that everyone else can have some sleep."

And so the questions continue until lunch time.

"Have you already been taught the basics of how to serve? Respond."

"Yes, but just so you know I need to work on them."

"I see then, well then I suppose it's good that I don't normally make serving more complicated than the basics."

"That's a relief."

Bonk.

I really ought to start remembering the speak when told to rule.** (A/N Yes it's happened often enough already that she only gets a light bonk on the head.)**

"I normally don't eat with all the more important members of the clan unless I have to but maids serve whoever they're located near, and some of the clan members are _very _picky about how they eat they're food."

I'm doomed...again

"I'm not going to bring you with me when I do eat with them until you're presentable, _that _time seems very far away."

After contemplating whether or not to be insulted for about 2 minutes Tenten finally notices that Neji has been glaring her impatiently.

I try to get Neji annoyed so hard and I end up annoying him by zoning out for a minute!

While Maid 94 thinks that Sir Neji's almost non-existent patience leaves him and he grabs Tenten's wrist and drags her off in the direction of his training room, not noticing her blush.

"Sir Neji, Master Hiashi has requested your presence immediately; your maid is to come with me. Hinata is already there."

"Very well then, do you know how long she will need me for? Resp-"

"The rest of the day." Riku happily replies.

"Maids you're dismissed."

His hands are soft… No Tenten, getting a crush on Neji no matter how beautiful he may be is a bad idea. She mentally scolds herself.

"Tenten, how's it going?"

"Oh, well, I didn't get into any big trouble so I guess well."

"Good. Hey we shouldn't linger here; Hinata gave me some work to do with you so let's go. Did your face get sun burnt or are you blushing?"

Tenten's light blush becomes a not so light blush.

"Where are we going?"

"To clean the guard's wing."

"Really? I thought that maids aren't allowed to go into the guard's wing without _supervision."_

_"_Someone has to keep the wing clean."

"I gues-"

Flash! Ping!

"YOUTHFUL TENTEN AND RIKU WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"Hi Le-" I will finish one sentence before he leaves! Well at least he hasn't changed too much.

"Hello Riku, What are two such youthful flowers doing here?"

"Cleaning. "Said Kimiko.

"Ah, Miss Kimiko. What brings you here?" Says Gai.

"To inform you that Master Hiashi requests your presence."

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

With a warm smile at Tenten and Riku, Kimiko disappears as fast as she had appeared.

"I must be going to. Goodbye."

"Bye Lee."

"That's odd. Don't you think?"

"About what?"

"Well Hiashi has requested Hinata, Neji, and now Gai."

"Yes, I do, but I doubt that it will affect us at all." Now if only I believed it.

"Guess you're right. Come on let's get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

Neji POV

"Kimiko, go bring Gai here at once." said a middle aged man with long dark brown hair and lavender eyes. He had a commanding aura similar to the one Neji has, less bitter but more powerful.

"Yes Master Hiashi."

"Master Hiashi, Gai is here. Should I leave now?"

"No, what he has discovered I want you to know about. Gai please explain."

"As you all know, maid 44, sir Neji's former personal maid esca- (cold glare from Neji.) Err... left our services one night and I have been investigating how this happened so easily. My investigation has shown that she had help from another maid, since no other maids have left she must still be here for some reason or other."

"So you want me to keep an extra good eye on my maids. If you don't mind can you tell me what you plan to do with whomever it is Master Hiashi?"

"It depends what she says during interrogation and why she is still here. Most likely we will wipe her memories of this place and send her back to wherever she from with some broken bones. Hinata."

"Y-yes Father."

"Maids are more at ease when you are with them so keep be very observant. Neji."

"Uncle."

"Tell me when you notice something unusual."(Yes, he's always extremely observant.)

"Since you're all here I thought we might as well look at how we are doing financially and so on."

5:00am the next morning (still Neji's POV)

She's late.

5 minutes later

If she doesn't get here after another five minutes I'm going to the maid 94's room myself, _especially _since technically it is her first day. She should be trying to make the best impression possible.

Another 5 minutes later

I guess I'm going to the maid's wing then.

In Tenten's room 4:45am

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.....

Huh, is that a noise I hear? Whatever, I doubt it's anything important. I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something soon. Oh well **NO ONE **is going to interrupt my sleep or I **WILL **attack them. I feel like I haven't slept for a week I'm so tired.

Now at 5:10am...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP....

"Damn it! YOU STUPID, *insert many _very_ colorful swear words here* BEEPING MACHINE!"

Tenten while shouting at the inanimate object pick it up and is about to smash when she notices _sir _Neji standing at the door looking rather stunned by the language used and the state of his maid. At this point Tenten gently puts down the very innocent alarm clock.

Crap! _Sir _Neji. How the heck did I forget something like this?! This is bad, he most likely heard everything, the reason here's here is because I'm late and on top of everything I must look terrible! But he looks good… But I'm probably in a lot of trouble!

However that was not exactly the case. In reality she looked some along the lines of this: Her hair was still in two buns but they were very loose and some of her hair was framing her face in a _very_ flattering way. Her P.J.'s, a green tank and brown loose sweatpants were showing slight cleavage and a bit of leg in a way that looked _freakishly_ adorable that even Neji, the monotone guy with no interest with such things couldn't deny it. But of course he will try.

She looks cute. What the f***! NO, she doesn't and I did **not **think that for it is not true. She is only maid 94, my personal maid. Etc. (He continues this for a loooong time. So long in fact that he forgets that he should punish her.)

What the heck is wrong with him? He hasn't changed his expression or even blinked. I have had enough time to go in the washroom get changed and set for the day, come out here get bored, go back in the bathroom take another shower and get ready, plus get bored again. I know since technically I'm not allowed to speak without permission I'll leave note beside my bed and take a nap!

Of course though once Tenten got this idea Neji, almost on cue, snapped out of his trance.

_Slap._

**Block**

_Ignoring the block._

"Maid 94, you were late. I will not accept tardiness from my personal maid, I expect better tomorrow. Furthermore, if you destroy the alarm clock this will make waking up on time even harder for you. Now follow me to my training grounds." Neji said using his monotone voice and medium death glare because he couldn't manage a harder death glare when she looked so cute.

However since Tenten has always been oblivious to death glares if they're not severe ones, she merely got stuck her tongue out her tongue at him when she thought he wasn't looking and swore to get him back for the slap sometime that day.

However because of Tenten being absent minded she forgot to take revenge and miraculously got through her actual first day.

Great. I finally get to go to sleep and get out of the maid outfit only to find that I can't sleep!

"Tenten"

"What, oh hi Kimiko. What brings you here?"

"Tenten, as the head maid I am responsible for the wellbeing of all the maids, even though for almost every single one is now so... robotic and frightened, I still try my best for them all. Besides I have a feeling that you'll survive sir Neji and maybe even escape this hellhole. So I just wanted to ask you to please promise me that no matter what sir Neji or any other Hyuuga does you'll not do anything stupid that'll put you in harm's way okay?" Or killed.

Definatly right when I got the mother like vibe from her. I wonder if she does this for every maid or if my mother would have been like her if I'd known her.

"Kimiko I can't guarantee anything, but I promise that I'll try my best okay."

"I'll try my best to keep you as protected as I can but I can only do so much."

"Anyways I must be going now."

"Bye."

Maybe now I can slee- Zzzzzzzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

4:50am (Tenten's POV)

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I must wake up. I must wake up. I command myself to get up! Maybe just five more minutes... NO! I must get up. Sleep will NOT beat me!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

5:00am, Neji's room

What a surprise he's not here. To the training grounds.

5:03am, Neji's training grounds

Huh, he's not here. Maybe he's on the other side of the training groun-

"Ah! Ouch! What the he-...

Now Tenten sees Neji or rather an unconscious shirtless Neji, who's dark chocolate hair was no longer tied back and had fallen gracefully around his shoulder's and framed his god-like face perfectly and the morning mist made him look unbelievably hot.

Don't drool, don't drool, Tenten does not drool! But I should move him over to that grassy area over there (on a rocky area right now). Then stare a little bi- I mean keep an eye on _Sir _Neji. No I'll wake him up. Gosh, he's even hotter shirtless!

Neji POV

Sir _Neji, time to get up. It's already past 5am._ G_et up._

_GET UP YOU STUBBORN ASS!_

Of course after she yells at him he wakes up just as she starts shaking him violently.

How dare she lay a finger on me! Luckily for Tenten Neji's a morning person and bad moods don't last long in mornings.

Tenten's POV

Finally he's awake and knowing I should get ready to dodge a hit right about ... now!

"Meal #2 go and get it." Neji said in of course the cold monotone voice but there was no hint of anger in it.

He's already in a good mood. Well if that's the case.

"Should I bring it here or to your room? _Sir _Neji.

"My room. Now go."

I am not going to move until she says please or something like that.

She looks like she waiting for me to say something...

5 minutes later

"_Please."_

Finally.

And with that said Tenten smiles a little bit and leaves.

After returning with breakfast

Wow, he's already gotten completely ready for the day.

"Maid, my laundry is in that corner over there whenever you see that it's full like right now, tell me and I'll give you permission to go get it cleaned. You may speak."

"So does that mean that I should deal with it right now?"

"Yes, go."

Well he didn't say please but was polite enough and it is an excuse to leave, plus he isn't shirtless anymore.

Hyuuga laundry wing

"Hey, Tenten."

"Riku."

Riku's POV

Wow, either she's freakishly mentally strong, knows how to deal with Neji or Neji's being soft on her, (A/N all 3 of those things are true.) all the other new maids became robots from the few interactions they had with Hyuuga's before training even ended, let alone 4 days, 2 of them with Neji and still going strong on the 5th. Or maybe she hasn't seen how brutal the Hyuuga's can be. (A/N also true.)

"Are you doing Lady Hinata's laundry right now?"

"Almost finished. I can help you with Sir Neji's if you want."

"Shouldn't you get back to Lady Hinata?"

"She won't mind and besides if I'm not there it's more alone time she can spend with that blond guard, Naruto."Though it is funny watching her stutter around him.

"OK, then. thanks"

Tenten's POV 

Honestly, how much laundry can one guy have? Well at I got to hang out with Riku. Wow, another lifeless maid what a surprise. She looks so small can she really be 16 or older? Oh no, she's going to drop those dishes!

Crash! Smack!

"AH!"

"Be more careful maid. Such clumsiness is not tolerated by the Hyuuga." said a Hyuuga in his early twenties who unlike most Hyuuga is not in the least bit attractive but had large muscles.

By now the girl had gone from emotionless robot to a very scared girl. The Hyuuga goes to hit her again. Only to be stopped by Tenten.

"Maid, out of my way." he snarled

"Not a chance, I don't care if you were master Hiashi himself, I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her for no damn good reason!"

"You obviously don't know your place so I guess I'll teach it to you!"

Punch

"Maid 94, is MY maid, to harm her would is the same as vandalizing my property, if she does not follow the rules inform ME it is MY job to punish her NOT yours. Understand?"

"Yes, Neji."

Should I thank for saving me, dread how's he going to punish me or kick his ass for saying that I am basically his property?

"Maid I am not going to punish you this time, but only because I've wanted an excuse to punch Etsushi for a while now. You can go back to maid's wing for now. I won't need you until diner. It would be wise to stay away from him though."

Just around the corner *Riku's POV*

Wow, sir Neji does really like Tenten a lot I've never seen him so, so _protective _of anything before let alone a maid. I should get back to Lady Hinata and Naruto before Naruto thinks that I'm getting attacked by some Hyuuga-.

In Hinata's wing 

"Hey, Lady Hinata shouldn't Riku be back by now."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sure s-she's fine N-n-n-n-n-naruto."

"WHAT IF SHE'S GETTING ATTACKED BY A HYUUGA?"

Naruto starts freaking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Neji's POV

Damn it! Why the heck did I snap like that at Etsushi that baka, when he threatened my maid? Stuff like that has happened before. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! She's just another maid, a cute mai- Now what the heck am I thinking!? (This continues until...)

"N-Neji."

"Yes, Hinata."

"H-have you been informed a-about the camping trip?"

"What camping trip?"

"Tomorrow morning were going on a camping trip for three days s-so that w-we can relax before we h-have to be on our best behavior for the people who are coming to stay here from Suna in six days."

"Fine," I sigh" who's coming on the camping trip?"

"Myself, you, Tenten, Riku, N-naruto and Lee." Hinata's already calling my maid by her name and she hasn't even spoken to her yet.

"Why is Lee coming?"

"E-even if your there I am still required to two guards with me when camping."

"Okay, but why is **Lee **coming?"

"Gai begged me to let him come b-because there was a group of r-rogues supposedly seen around the a-area where we are going and incase they s-show up Gai wants L-lee to be able to prove himself."

"Fine. I'll go tell my maid."

While walking to the Tenten's room in the maids wing...

"Maid 56, is my maid in her room right now? spa-"

"Yes, last time I checked but I wouldn't bother her righ-"

"That's all need to know."

Knock, Knock.

No response.

"Maid 94. Open the door."

No response.

Fine, if she won't answer I'll just go in.

Oh, she's asleep. She looks so peaceful lying there. And her hair isn't up, she's beautiful. This warm feeling that I've been getting in my chest when she's around and how mad I got at Etsushi when he was about to hurt her... I don't get it. Even when she's not around I'm always thinking about her but I don't know anything about her except that she came from the orphanage. She's so different from the other maids. I don't want to risk changing that, I won't let that change no matter what. At least not until I find out what this feeling is.

Tenten's POV

I really needed to sleep, I wonder how long I've be out for... I should open my eyes.

Oh, great _sir _Neji again. Wait is he lost in thought? His eyes look less cold, good he isn't mad. Good thing I'm still half-asleep or I would be freaking out right now. I should probably snap him out of his daze. But he's even better looking without that cold expression on his face. No, I have to snap him out of his daze.

"Sir Neji. Earth to sir Neji. Mars to sir Neji. NEJI!"

"Huh, what? Oh Maid 94, tomorrow morning we're leaving on a three day camping trip with Hinata, Maid 56 and Naruto and Lee. Go to the head maid to get whatever you need."

And the cold expression returns, wait did he say camping! With Hinata, Lee, Naruto AND Riku! The universe finally decided to not hate me for once!

"YES CAMPIING!" Tenten gives Neji a giant hug, turns bright red and takes two steps back.

"Heh, sorry."

"The head maid should have the details, bye." Neji says still in the monotone voice but quickly and leaves with the smallest bit of red on his cheeks.

That was weird he didn't get mad or try to hit me... Whatever I should go find Kimiko. Because I'M GOING CAMPING, in other words NOT HERE!

Tomorrow morning

Tenten, now wearing a plain beige shirt with brown baggy pants with camping gear stood happily at the front of the compound with Neji and Lee while waiting for the other three people to arrive.

"Maid 94, before we leave you must put this on. It's to ensure that you don't try to escape on this trip." Neji said while out a plain metal bracelet.

"How?" I replied while putting on the bracelet. Remembering that Kimiko said that I don't need permission to speak during the camping trip or about the camping trip.

"Once you reach a certain distance away from me you will start getting electrocuted, the farther away you get the more electricity is used to electrocute you.

"Is that really necessary Neji? I would gladly take personal responsibility for her. And would take the punishment if she escapes during this trip along 600 one armed pushups and 3000 laps around the compound. "

"Lee, that really isn't necessary."

"Fine Lee but if she escapes I will _personally_ punish you."

"I understand."

"We're here! Hi Tenten and bushy brows, nice to see you!"

"It is nice to see you to Naruto." Said Lee with another blinding smile

"Yeah. Same here." I said while grinning, not even the ice cube will be able to make this camping trip suck.

"L-let's get going." said a pretty girl with long black/blue hair who could only be Hinata standing next to Riku.

Evening

I love camping, the trees, the rocks, the dirt and the fresh air, staring at Neji... Neji's been quiet most of today which would be good but I like the sound of his voice and miss it. On the other bright side I've finally been able to talk with Naruto and Lee and meet Hinata! Hinata's crush on Naruto is so obvious it's almost painful to watch her speak with Naruto. If He doesn't figure it out by the end of this camping trip I think I'll throw him into a tree for being such a clueless idiot.

"We should set up camp here."

"O-okay Neji. But we have three two person tents s-so who's going to share a tent with w-who?" stuttered Hinata.

"Well, How about Naruto and Lee, Me and Hinata and Tenten and Neji?" said Riku

"NO!" I shouted.

"Well, if you really don't want to go with sir Neji I'll switch with you and you can stay with lady Hinata."

"No, I'm OK sharing a tent with Neji, But you can't let Lee and Naruto share a tent, trust me on this I grew up with them. So how about lady Hinata and Naruto, Me and Riku and Ne- _Sir _Neji and Lee?"

"Yeah! That sounds good! Come on Hinata lets go set up our tent!"

"O-okay, Naruto."

"No," Said that cold monotone voice that Tenten's been missing. "since there have been reports of rogues we have three people who can fight, myself, Lee and Naruto and three who can't, Maid 94, 56 and Hinata we should have one person who can fight with one that can't, so-"

"Hey, I can fight!" How dare he say I can't fight!

"But you're not allowed to, besides you probably can't even hit a tree that's right in front with a rock. So-"

I don't care who he is NO ONE INSULTS MY AIM! It's the only truly unique thing about me!

At this point Naruto and Lee who see where this is going and know how I get when people insult my aim, are slowly backing away from me while dragging Hinata and Riku with them until they are eventually gone.

"I don't care who the heck you are, my aim is one of the few things that I'm proud of and I won't listen to anyone belittle it!" At this rate I'm going to start crying in front of him this isn't good!

Neji's POV

_One of the few things that I'm proud of _I expected her to get mad but what does that mean? Wait is she starting to cry? Damn, I've made other maids cry why am I only feeling guilty now?

Neji, for a reason unknown to him awkwardly wraps his arms around Tenten trying to comfort her.

"Tenten," I'd heard the head maid, maid 56 and Hinata say her name but it felt odd saying it myself. "What was your life like before you came to work as my maid?"


	9. Chapter 9

Wait did Neji just say my name instead of saying maid 94? Crap, my heart's beating out of control. Ugh, how can I think straight when he's… he's hugging me. Neji Hyuuga, _the _Neji Hyuugais _hugging _**me, **plain boring Tenten and, and, and _asking _about _my life _or rather former life! I'm confused. Am I dreaming? He's so warm, Oh I don't care if there's a rule against it ( which their most definatly is) I can't help it, I'm going to hug him back! Wait I'm already hugging him, my body is acting on its own!

"Answer my question…please." Neji softly requests.

Tenten, by this point in time is blushing like mad.

"I-it's not w-worth talking about. I-I'm not interesting it w-would only bore y-you. I-it's not even u-unique i-in any wa-" Now I'm even stuttering like Hinata.

"Stop that this instant!" Neji angrily but quietly orders. "You're the most unique mai- _person_ I've ever met! Now answer the question, I _will _order you to if I have to."

Is he serious? He better not be joking with me!

"Oh, how so?!"

"I'll tell you, _after _my question is answered."

"Fine! But it's not amazing or anything."

Neji smirks a triumphant smirk before letting go of me, sitting down and becoming serious once again. I wouldn't have complained if he didn't let go of me though…

"Well, as you know I came from the Konoha orphanage, I've been living there all my life. I never got adopted because the people always wanted a more interesting child, which is a bit ironic because my only friends, Lee and Naruto didn't get adopted for the exact opposite reason. Anyways, when I was four I found my file at the orphanage and learned that apparently when I was about 1 year old I was found abandoned at the door of the orphanage with a note saying that in one month my parents would be back to pick me up. But obviously they never came. I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot me. Until I became friends with Lee and later Naruto, I was completely ignored. After all there was nothing special about me; I was either mediocre or no good at everything. Everyone constantly reminded me of that, saying how I would never get adopted if things continued like that and would get sent to be a maid if I didn't try harder until-"

"Until target practice." Neji stated.

"Exactly, up until that day I had no chance of being adopted and not becoming a maid, not that it mattered anyway because I ended up becoming a maid anyway. Since my aim is basically the only thing I'm really good at and it gave me hope, I tend to overreact when anyone insults it. Sorry about earlier."

"Forgotten, ignored and mediocre." He thoughtfully stated.

"Basically."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that probably couldn't aim."

Neji…just…apologized…to me….his _maid._ Maybe I dreaming because there is no way that the Neji Hyuuga I've been serving and have trouble getting to say please says _sorry_.

"But I still think that you're unique. Did you know that you're the only maid that has ever blocked one of my hits? Or has stood up to Etsushi? For another maid? Also, never before have I said please or sorry to a maid before... And on top of that you can stand being around Lee _and_ Naruto for more than ten minutes without try to kill one of them. Plus I can't even think of anyone nearly as blunt as you."

I must be dreaming. But then why did that last one not seem like a compliment? Not to mention his voice is still absent of almost all emotion.

10 minutes later Tenten has just recovered from shock by Neji's behavior. Lee, Naruto, Riku and Hinata are back, Neji is an ice cube again, and have finally decided on the sleeping arrangements.

"So Tenten, You and Neji share a tent, me and Lee, share one and Naruto and Hinata get the last tent how does that sound?"

"It's fine Riku." Maybe I was hallucinating…

_Just before everyone goes to sleep…_

Neji and Tenten's Tent 

"Good night, sir Neji."

"Good night, really are unique…Tenten."

That settles it I wasn't hallucinating, but I really do need to stop blushing so much.

Lee and Riku's tent

"Lee, you've done 200 sit ups, 150 pushups and smashed 17 rocks. Now are you ready to go to sleep?" If Lee wasn't such a nice guy I would have knocked him out and left him outside by now!

"Right after I take my medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Four years ago while fighting a ninja from sunakagure who wields sand, the bones in my right arm and leg were permanently damaged. This medicine helps repair some of that damage."

"I see…" It's a wonder Gaara didn't kill him considering what he was like back then.

Tomorrow

This sucks _sir _Neji has already acting cold again. But at least he's calling me by my name now.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Looks like we're in luck, There're some natural hot springs around here according the map."

"Really?" Yes! And here I thought I'd never see some after I came to work for the Hyuuga's!

Tenten starts mentally dancing in her head.

Hot springs… (Guys) Neji's POV

What the heck was I thinking! I even apologized to her! The amount of time's I have apologized to _anyone_ can be counted on one hand. I asked about her life and I cared and thought about what she said. This is weird. And to think I used to say that me caring about a maid was less likely than Hinata not stuttering around uncle. Maybe I'm finally losing my mind; I was acting nothing like myself.

"Neji, these hot springs are great. Are you going to come in or not?" Naruto says snapping out of Neji out of his daze.

"Yes Neji. You should join and not miss out on this truly youthful experience."

"Very well, but leave me alone."

Hot springs… (Girls) Tenten's POV

"Lady Hinata,"

"J-just Hinata, when my family isn't around. What is it?"

"Well, this has been bugging me for awhile. It's just that there are so many maids, there's no way they all come from the Konoha orphanage, so where do they all come from?"

"L-lots of places, most of them are orphanages from different villages."

"Yeah, for example I came from the Suna orphanage."

"And no one adopted you? You're so pretty and all, it's hard to believe."

"Yeah, well, after the former Kazekage's wife died, he wasn't exactly the best Kazekage and extra money was almost unheard of. By the time things started to get better I was already 15 and most people want younger kids or babies."

"What happened to your parents? Oh, sorry. If you don't want to answer that's ok." Curse my bluntness.

"No, it's ok. I never knew my parents. My brothers told me that they died when they got caught in the middle of a ninja fight."

"Do you miss your brother's a lot?"

"Yes."

"W-well, once I release you I'm sure you'll see them again."

"No, I won't. They died a long time ago. We should stop talking depressing things." A sly look crosses Riku's face. "Beside's I'd rather hear about how you and a certain blond guard are getting along. Especially after what heard last night coming from that tent. Don't you agree Tenten?"

I grin, while Hinata starts to resemble a tomato.

"Yeah, I agree all right. Come on Hinata tell us."

"B-but." Hinata stammers.

"Please, Hinata." Riku and I both chorus while pretending to pout.

"He said he really liked me and then, w-w-well, then we kind of, we kind of…"

"Spill it Hinata!"

"We made out!" Hinata blurts out, now turning even redder

"Then what?" I ask."

"I feinted."

Figures.

"Well, at least you got somewhere. And here I thought that I might have to throw Naruto into a before he got a clue. What do you think Riku?"

Riku grins, "The reason Naruto got a clue was _because _I had thrown him into a tree and told him to tell Hinata about how he felt."

"We should get back; the guys are probably w-waiting for us."

"Fine let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Somewhere else in the forest 

"Has the target arrived?" Asked a large man in his late twenties.

"Yeah, and with her are two guards, two maids and the Hyuuga prodigy."Replied a redheaded man. One of his two partners.

"The prodigy, as is in Hyuuga Neji?" Asked the final person of the trio. A woman with black hair, save one streak of green and grey eyes.

"Yes." Said the redhead.

"interesting… Haruka anything else?" The silver haired leader asked the woman.

"Boss, you were right, they split up to go to the hot springs. We should act now before they meet up. This job will go more smoothly if we avoid the prodigy."

"I agree. Let's go."

Back with Tenten, Riku and Hinata (heading back to the campsite)

This is really annoying how long are these guys going to keep following us? I wonder if Hinata and Riku have noticed.

"Owww!"

I look back to see Riku on the ground clutching her foot.

"R-Riku!"

"I think I sprained my ankle." She said while wincing.

Hinata and I both go see her perfectly fine ankle.

"_Play along. Have you both noticed them_?" Riku whispers.

"Wow, Riku looks like you did one step better than spraining it, I like it's broken, Lady Hinata what do you think? _Yeah, I've noticed them_."

"Y-yeah I agree. _I-I noticed them t-t-too_."

"Broken! _If they're going to do something they'll do it now while we're vulnerable."_

"Looks like we'll have to carry you back, _but we don't have anything to defend ourselves with."_

"W-we should hurry to get back to camp as f-fast as we can s-so the other's d-don't worry."

"Sorry, but that's not what's going to happen."

I look behind me to see that the voice belongs to a foxish looking man with red hair and dark brown hair twirling a kunai with a sly smile on his face.

"W-what do you mean s-sir? Y-your not going to h-h-h-hurt us are you." Riku stammered, eyes wide with fear.

"_Tenten, play along with Riku, __**don't**__ fight yet. That's an order." _Hinata murmured under her breath.

I'd rather fight. Being a maid sucks. I wish Neji was here. Where the heck did that last thought come from?

"Relax, we won't hurt you yet. We would just like you and Lady Hinata to come with us. Right Nobu?" Another man said, this one with a serious expression on his scarred face.

"Of course. Now how about you three take a little nap."

I feel something hit my back and then everything goes black.

Now with Neji, Naruto and Lee at the campsite

"They should be back by now. Shouldn't they?" Asked a slightly worried Lee.

"They're probably fine, just late." Replied Naruto.

"No, though I would prefer not to admit it Lee has a point and it's not like Hinata to be late. Also some rogues have been seen in the area. We should go search for them."

"Should we go together or split up." Said Lee.

"We should split up and meet back here in two hours. Naruto you go west, I'll go north and Lee you go east."

"Okay."

With Lee

I will find them and prove Gai-sensei proud! After that I will run 150 laps, do 300 push-ups, 600 squats and 1000 kicks! And I if I don't find them, when we return to the compound I will do 1500 laps, 3000 push-ups, 6000 squats and 10000 kicks!

And then Lee goes into a mental rant.

With Naruto

After we find them I'll take Hinata to Ichiraku! Hinata and ramen…

Naruto starts to drool.

With Neji

Where could they be? They're probably fine, however if they ran into the rogues there'd be trouble. No, that's unlikely. But if they did run into them and they hurt Tenten… Damn it! I should be worried about Hinata, not my _maid_. Huh, something's up ahead, a campsite. Someone's there. Byakugan! (A/N Let the spying begin!)

"Geez, why do I always have to watch the camp, isn't some idiotic, lazy beast enough?" Haruka, taking her gaze off the cliffside half asked, half complained to what appeared to be a small lump of curled up fur.

The lump uncurled slightly revealing floppy ears and the top of its head so that its neon green eyes could glare at his mistress.

"Oh, don't give me that look Yajuu. If it you would just show Shuhan what you can do I wouldn't be stuck here and you know it." She huffed at the fur ball.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much. Our lovely trio of beautiful girls didn't even struggle; they just sat there wide-eyed until we knocked them out."

After hearing this Neji, who hadn't really been interested before started to pay attention.

"If it was that boring, then where is Shuhan and the third one?" She asked, while eyeing the two sacks on her comrade's shoulders.

"He's just tying her up. She may not have put up a fight, but she is a Hyuuga. Now how about you keep an eye on the bronze haired maid and I'll keep an eye on this cutie." Nobu said while glancing at the unconscious brunette.

"Behave yourself, Nobu." Shuhan warned, who had just arrived with the unconscious heiress.

"Now how can I do that, when instead of having just one stunning lady around, I have four?"

By this point an infuriated Neji has already started racing back to camp, his mind racing.

Damn, this is bad, they got captured! Naruto and Lee should be back at camp by the time I arrive, but still… If that fox looking one does _anything _to Tenten, he won't live to regret it.

Radiating waves of anger start rolling off of Neji as he starts glaring at supposedly innocent random pieces of greenery.

Camp

"Well, Bushy brow I didn't find anything, how about you?" Naruto asked now more than slightly worried.

"Sadly, I to have found nothing also. Perhaps Neji has found them" Lee responds.

As if on cue Neji arrives.

"I found them; they've been captured by rogues."

Back with Tenten

Huh? What Happened? Why am I tied up?

"Heh, Heh, what don't you remember?" A man's voice chuckles.

My memories of what happened before, flood my mind.

Crap! I've been thinking that word a lot lately… Well, no reason to ruin the scared act yet. I widen my eyes to make it look like I'm scared and notice that it's starting to get dark out.

"How, how long ha-have I-I been out f-for? S-s-s-sir N-N-N-Ne-Neji won't be h-happy if I-I-I'm gone for to-"

Nobu sighs."I heard that that the Hyuuga were brutal especially Neji but have a such a lovely creature such as yourself so scared… Well, don't worry he won't get to you again. Oh and you've been out for about 4 hours,"

This guy is such a player; I'll take Neji over him any day. Gosh, if he thinks I going to fall him then… well if he thinks that it couldn't hurt could it?

"W-what's g-going to happen t-to us?" I look down pretending to be shy.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure that the heiress will be fine," _after all whoever we sell her to will probably just want to trade Hyuuga secrets for her_. "And you friend will be dropped off for your guards to find."

"But, what about me?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what your name is, my dear. But first, I should tell you my name is Nobu."

"T-Tenten. What, what will happen to me?" I say my cheeks getting red with anger, but hey if that thinks I'm blushing why argue?

He simply grins at me, but instead of looking like a fox his grin resembles a wolf's grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Don't worry people it won't be the typical guy save girl thing, if it hadn't been for the fact that I used hot springs to split them up the captured people wouldn't just be the girls.**

Chapter 11

* * *

"We'll have some fun and then see what to do with you." He replies his voice instead of being smooth sounding husky.

After seeing his expression and hearing his response little alarm bells start to go off in Tenten's head so she automatically starts searching the area around her for anything of use.

Were on a cliff, I can see their camp in the distance, wait why aren't we at the camp? Oh no, please tell me he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking. She looks at him again and sees him walking closer. Focus Tenten! Damn it, there's nothing but a small fury black lump and some kunai and shuriken that are way out of reach. Come on! Is one sharp rock placed near me too much to ask for?! That creeps almost here too…

The weapon's master closes her eyes, not wanting to see the rogues face anymore, however to her dismay and fiery it made the creeps breathe all the more noticeable.

Yajuu, wondering what the intense waves of anger could be raised his head to see a new two-legged creature.

Suddenly as if coming out of nowhere a rock flies by and hit's the head of the perverted rogue, unfortunately for Tenten it fell out of her reach.

"Nobu, you idiot! That bronze haired one escaped while you were here! Go help me search for her; this'll get a heck of a lot more complicated if she finds those guards and that prodigy."

Yes, Riku escaped! I should thank her later for her magnificent timing. Tenten thinks before starting to scan the area again.

"Yeah, I know. So how about instead of standing here while you yell at me to go find her, we start looking for that stupid little maid." Retorted Nobu.

"Fine! Let's go! Hopefully we can find before Shuhan comes back with some food. Yajuu you keep an on this one."

"I'll see you later and maybe then, we can have some fun." He gave managed to give Tenten a wink before being dragged on by the furious Haruka.

After cringing, she decides on trying the only thing she can think of.

"So err, Yajuu right?" She said addressing the fur ball with the neon green eyes.

It simply nods its black head in response.

"I guess since I don't have much time I will just ask you this bluntly." Since I have such a wonderful talent for being blunt, I can't believe I'm talking to a fur ball. "Can you help me get out of here?"

Again it nods, but makes no movement.

"Will you?"

It shrugged its shoulders! What's next? It's going to cock a non-existent eyebrow?

"What do I have to do say to convince you to help me?"

I wasn't serious about the eyebrow question.

"Please! I'm kind of desperate here."

Upon hearing the last remark, Yajuu uncurled himself revealing his sleek cat-like tail and nose. His ears flopped a little as he strode on his silent miniature bear-paw feet to where Tenten sat. Then using his razor sharp claws began to write in the dirt.

"Wow, you have to be the smartest um… non-human thing I've ever seen!" Not to mention the most adorable.

Half-way through Tenten's outburst Yajuu stopped and started writing again.

_Promise helps me get tablet of ownership from owner. Owner female one. P.S. Flattery welcome._

"Deal, I promise to get the tablet of ownership."

With Nobu and Haruka

"Hey, Haruka."

"What?" she snapped.

"Well we should split up if we want to find the maid."

"Fine."

"Great." Nobu said happily as if oblivious to his comrade's bad mood."You'll search the area leading to their campsite and I should probably look around ours. Since I'll be in the why don't you put that cutie with the Heiress?"

"Got it. But since I don't trust you not to fool around, I'll check around our campsite and you look around theirs."

"Aww, you're no fun. See you after I find the missing maid." After saying that Nobu leapt away.

Back with Neji

Somebody's close. Two of them.

"Byakugan."

"What is it Neji?" Inquired Lee.

"There are two people up ahead, the one that's closer is a girl and the other one is also heading in this direction but is a man."

"The girl is almost here." Neji informed them while they got into a fighting stance.

"Relax it's just me."

"Riku! You are alright! But how? Neji said that you were captured."

"Yes Lee I was, then I escaped and I'll be glad to tell you later but I couldn't get Lady Hinata or Tenten without being caught."

"What was the situation when you left?"

"Is Hina-both of them alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but the fox looking one took Tenten somewhere."

"I see. Maids 56 go take Naruto and Lee to Hinata. I'll deal with the one up ahead and the go get my maid." Neji Ordered.

"Understood." The three others said in unison before leaving.

Now all that I must do is take down that one up ahead and find out where Tenten is.

"Gentle fist!" was the only sound that Neji made before surprising Nobu by attacking from behind.

Damn! He's hit one of my chakra points. I can already feel my chakra getting messed up I can't let him hit me again. Substitution ju-

"Eight trigrams, 64 palms! 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms."

That was fast. Even for me. Neji couldn't help but think while tying the rogue to a tree. _(A/N I know the fight wasn't impressive but the thought of_ _the perv even lasting 5 minutes against Neji didn't make sense in my head)_

"Ugh, I should have just ignored Haruka and played around with that brunette."

He must be talking about Tenten!

"Where's Tenten? What did you do to her." Neji's normally emotionless voice, now laced slightly with worry and impatientness.

"My, my now why is the famous prodigy, known for cruelty towards anyone especially maids so concerned about one cute little maid?"

"It is none of your concern why. Now answer my question."

"Aww, has the cold hearted Hyuuga developed feelings for a maid?"

Crack!

"Ahh! W-was breaking my leg really necessary?"

"Yes. Now you can't escape once I leave. Breaking the other one isn't though but I'll do so if you don't answer my question." His voice full of anger towards Nobu.

"Fine, she's on a ledge a little ways off to the right of the Tent! I didn't a chance to do anything because of that stupid maid that escaped. And I was looking forward to having some-"

The last thing Nobu saw before going into the wonderful world of unconsciousness was an angry white blur.

Neji arrived at the spot so fast that it made Lee look slow, not to mention just in time to see Tenten, Haruka and a Giant black beast falling off the

* * *

cliff.

**A/N Don't worry that last bit will make sense next chapter. And again this will not be the typical guy save girl thing. Feel free to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry it takes so long to update! Oh, and by it's not going to be guy save girl thing, I mean that Tenten going to kick a** and Neji is going to do basically nothing **

* * *

Chapter 12

With Tenten (before Neji shows up)

"Yes! I'm free! And I probably shouldn't have shouted that." I ask glancing back at Yajuu shaking his head.

"No, that was really stupid." Says a female voice behind me.

"You know, you could have let me have at least one minute of freedom." I say while getting into battle position. Where are my sharp, pointy, shiny and most importantly deadly weapons when I need them? "You're Yajuus owner right?"

"Why would you want to know if that useless fur ball belongs to me?"

"Err, curiosity?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Haruka replies with a smirk.

"And satisfaction brought it back." I respond holding back a grin.

"Yes, I'm its owner. See, this stone on this bracelet here proves it." She says holding up her arm.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take that."

"Ha! Like you'd be able to!"

"Come and get me and we'll find out."

"Okay, but when you're tied up again don't be surprised of course you're probably used to that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the prodigy's maid aren't you?"

"So what?"

"He's known for his cruelty to maids especially his personnel maids even the Hyuuga think so, but I guess he's been feeling nice lately since your bones aren't broken. Most of maids go crazy and try to run away. If they're lucky they end up going to the hospital in comas."

Really?

"How about we finish this _oh so enjoyable _conversation and start already."

"Fine! But first, Yajuu release!"

A cloud of smoke shrouds Yajuu only to quickly clear except for a haze emanating off of it, revealing a ferocious black beast about double the size of a tiger. Showing off its sharp canine-like teeth as it growls angrily at its current master. Its neon eyes now glowing as it turns its head toward Tenten.

So that's why she was so confident. I thought it was weird that a person who couldn't even tell that they had been under a genjutsu was so confident.

Tenten quickly grabs the only weapons around: two rocks, a stick and some rope before her opponent realizes that she's yelling about how Yajuu's going to beat Tenten to a pulp at a tree or more likely, Yajuu, who seems to be immune to genjutsu attacks her.

"Yajuu attack!"

The weapon mistress quickly dodges to the side, jumps in the air and throws one of her rocks, knocking the bracelet off the black haired woman and onto the ledge of the cliff.

Finally releasing herself of the genjutsu, Haruka leaps toward where the bracelet fell only to have another rock hit her hand just before she grabs it.

"Ow, damn it." Haruka growls while throwing two kunai clumsily at Tenten.

The bun-haired maid dodges quickly and hurls her branch, hitting Haruka shoving her off the edge of the cliff.

Crap, I can't her die. Stupid morals.

Tenten grabs the bracelet and throws the end of the rope towards Yajuu while ordering him to get ready to pull them up.

"Hold on."

"Give me back me back my bracelet!"

"Can this please wait until we're not dangling off a cliff?"

"Why you!"

Whack!

Harukas punch knocks Tenten off the rope so that she hits the cliff-side and hits her head.

Luckily Tenten was able to land on a ledge and look up to see Haruka being harshly yanked back up before she climbed down the cliff to the bottom, sat down and .closed her eyes.

"Tenten!"

"Neji?"

I must have hit her head harder than I thought, because Mr. Monotone sounds worried.

"Yes. Are you uninjured?"

"If by uninjured my head didn't hit the cliff then no-.

A pair of arms wrap around Tenten before she falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ugh,"

"Have you woken up?" Asks a cool voice.

"No." I reply stubbornly, still not moving.

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"Lee, I'm asleep let me stay that way or do you want me to pin you to the wall again?"

"I'm not Lee, you've never pinned me the wall and you are awake."

Not Lee? Can't be Naruto I've pinned him to the wall at least a hundred times so that means….

"Neji!" I exclaimed sitting up. Of course I immediately regret it since my head starts throbbing.

"Close. _Sir _Neji."

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You fainted when you reached the bottom of the cliff."

"What about Yajuu?"

"The big black beast?"

"Yeah."

"It knocked out the rogue and wrote, in the dirt that it would bring her to the others then come and meet up with you."

"I see. I'll be awake in one hour."

"You're awake now and we must hurry since we will already be late returning to the compound."

"My head hurts and I'm tired. Can't we wait one hour? Please?"

"No."

"What are going to do if I do fall asleep then?"

Suddenly I remember what the rogue said earlier and flinch.

"Then I'll," I start but then I see her flinch like I've seen many other maids do. Is she starting to break? I can't let that happen. "I'll carry you."

"Fine then! Go ahead!"

"When I said go ahead I didn't think that you would actually carry me."

"But I said I would."

"I know I heard you. I guess I just didn't take you seriously."

"But I'm always serious."

"I figured that out a while ago?"

"Then why would you think that I wasn't serious? Logically, according to you I would be serious."

"Logic? What are you a Vulcan?"

"Yes Tenten, that's it exactly. I'm a Vulcan however the ears didn't look good on me so I decided to change them."

"Ha ha ha ha, Wow! The _Sir_ Neji Hyuuga just made a joke _and_ said my name. This should go down in history!"

"Hn."

"And it all goes down the drain with a single word."

This would be nice, if my heart wasn't pounding so much.

* * *

"_Sir_ Neji, can we set up camp _now_?"

"Yes."

"Really? Finally?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

"But,"

"But what?"

"Well, I was in hurry so I only brought one sleeping bag."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to sleep without one."

"But I'll freeze and you're strong and young plus I'm wounded!"

"You're strong and young too. Besides you are the maid."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tenten said absentmindedly.

"You forgot?"

"No, I just haven't thought about for a while Sir Neji."

"Help me set up."

In the tent just before they fall asleep

Neji lay all nice and warm in the sleeping bag while Tenten lay freezing right beside him.

"Today wasn't actually that bad. You're ok to with when I'm actually allowed to talk to you and you talk back. Good night Sir Neji." Damn it, even if Neji is gorgeous, I can't let myself fall for him.

Just before Tenten falls asleep she feels herself getting pulled under warm covers with her head against his chest.

Too late.

The

next morning

"Ugh" Tenten sighs while sitting up and stretching then get out of the sleeping bag.

Where is Neji?

Luckily her question is soon answered as she walks outside to him and a now small once again Yajuu staring or rather examining each other.

"Tenten, wasn't he larger before?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure how the big small thing works."

"Are you going to be staying with Tenten?"

_I no leave new master bun-hair guard her, serve her_

"Looks like he's staying with you."

"What, is there no rule against maids having unknown animals?"

"There probably is somewhere but if I say it's ok it's ok."

"Cool. But why would you let him stay?"

"I'd prefer not to have to deal with him, especially if he becomes large again."

"Okay"

"Let's get moving."

"Right!"


End file.
